Conductive metal oxides have been found useful in many technological applications such as electrodes. The conductive metal oxides, La.sub.0.5 Sr.sub.0.5 CoO.sub.3 (LSCO) and SrRuO.sub.3 (SRO), have previously been formed as thin films on various substrates such as magnesium oxide (MgO), strontium titanate (SrTiO.sub.3), and lanthanum aluminate (LaAlO.sub.3).
It has now been found that conductive metal oxides such as LSCO and SRO can be formed upon noble metal films or substrates such as platinum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a conductive metal oxide upon a noble metal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a heteroepitaxial structure of a conductive metal oxide upon a noble metal.